thechipmunkkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Profile Name: Aurora Race: Anisian Elf Age: ??? Consistantly Appears to be in her 20's Weight: 110 lbs. Birthplace: Unknown Current Homes: Potawatomi County and Spirit Wolf Island Current Occupation: Harem Girl and Chieftain's Dutiful Mate Appearance She stands at 5'7" and weighs 110 lbs. with a very light, flawless complexion. Her body is thin and shapely, with a large bust. Her hair is dark brown, and is very long, and her eyes are dark blue. Her Elven ears almost always poke out of her hair at least a little bit, so it's not too hard to distinguish her from a human. Strength She's weak, even by human standards. While she's physically strong enough to do chores, she can be overpowered by almost anyone. She makes up for this by being highly skilled in her talents and a sharp mind, being quick to learn things. Talents She is a gifted dancer and musician. She specializes in belly dancing and singing, though she can perform almost any dance she studies and she's quick to learn any instrument, making her a highly skilled entertainer. Being an Elf, she is in tune with nature, capable of communicating with all life. As well, most animals that are normally timid do not fear her, and may even flock to her if she sings to them. Also, thanks to being an Elf, she understands the Elven language, which almost no non-Elf knows. Magic She possesses a magical aura which influences nature and most living beings. She cannot fully control it, as it is mostly passive, taking effect constantly without any concentration or actions, however some actions may influence it. When she is around nature, it becomes stimulated. Flowers will go into full bloom. Trees will grow into a full coverage of leaves. Those that are wilting or dead are restored. Her touch stimulates natural regrowth in living beings, stimulating recovery from wounds. Her dancing and music create an aura of tranquility, bringing ease to the minds of all who gaze upon or hear her performance. Her beauty is amplified when she does anything even remotely seductive, entrancing those around her in a feeling of euphoria. Anything with similar magical powers will react to her, such as a synergy crystal resonating when she touches it. Personality She is very kind and polite. She cherishes all life and coulld never harm anyone herself, as all Anisians are incapable of harming others, though she understands the need for others to fight. She is most trusting of Tamias, the chipmunk that took her as a harem slave. She always refers to him as " Master " and is perfectly content with her status in the Chipmunk Kingdom as a slave. She refers to everyone else above her in status politely with titles like, " Sir, " " Madam, " " Lord, " and " Lady, " and gives them proper respect. She will not serve just anyone, and may outright refuse anyone except for Tamias, but she will do so politely, kindly stating that she is not theirs to command and they are asking for more than she is willing to give. She is willing to give a lot, but she will not become intimately involved with anyone other than Tamias, and might only occasionally get intimately involved with the females in his territory, with his approval. Fashion She wears skimpy clothes, usually a bikini or bra and panties with various extras like sleeves, veils, and other minor accessories like bracelets, and sandals. She wears a syngery crystal necklace and belly gem all the time. Because she is quite comfortable being naked at times, and does not mind being seen naked by others, she is perfectly content with only having very revealing clothing, and in fact, prefers such, as she would not wear anything she felt would be too restricting. History Aurora was the princess of the Anisian Elves that lived in Elsydeon, a forest village on the outskirts of the Darkfang Empire. She oversaw the village and made sure it was prospering, taking an active role among the others in the village. One day, the Darkfang Empire informed the Anisians in the village that the forest was part of the empire's territory, and the Elves surrendered the village without any resistance. The Anisians, including Aurora herself, gave themselves to the Darkfang Empire as slaves, serving it obediently in return for its protection. As time went on, some were sold off to the empire's allies. Aurora was given to Tamias Orenberg, Chieftain of the Chipmunk Kingdom, as a gift. Taken away to the Chipmunk Kingdom, Aurora was put into Tamias's harem, and eventually they fell in love, with the Chipmunk Chieftain claiming her as his mate.